ElOhVeEe
by oxJOJOox
Summary: A girl with a broken past meets a guy. Could she be in love again?
1. The Day She Met Him

El-Oh-Ve-Ee

Chapter 1; The Day She Met Him

* * *

Maria's POV

I knocked on her door yelling, "MICKIE! MICKIE! MICKIE!" and she _still_ didn't come and answer the door. this was not like Mickie, and I would know, after all, I have known her since I was in the second grade. She's been my best friend since then. And she always behaved the same way. WHY wasn't she answering the damn door? Then I remembered, she took 4328 BILLION years just to get ready. Since she was going to take all night, I might as well _try_ to have a little fun, right?

Evan's POV

I was walking around the hotel looking for my room, and that's when I saw _her_. She had firey red hair. She also had style. I couldn't see her face, because she was turned around, and she was like 10 feet away from me. But I was liking what I was seeing. Then she turned around. She was _beautiful_! I could see that she had emerald green eyes. Her makeup was perfect. She had eyeshdow that accented her eyes, and her lips were pink and glossy. Thank god for 20/20 vision! I wanted to talk to her. And that's when she _looked_ at me.

Maria's POV

I was walkin down the hall playing with my phone, when some dude was just staring at me. He was staring at me like I was a piece of meat. While I like attention, this made me uncomfortable. Then I caught a glimpse of his face.. I thought that _I_ was perfect until I saw _him_. He was hotter than a sunburn! I looked back down to make it not so obvious that I was looking at him, but when I looked back up, he was walking THIS way. Just then, my phone rang, and it was Mickie.

"Hey Ria.. Where are you?"

"Right outside of your damn door Mickie!"

"No need for the attitude Maria.."

"I'm sorry Micks.. Oh shit! Here he comes!"

"Here who comes? Maria.. What.."

"Mickie I'll explain everything, just open your door ASAP."

"Okay Okay."  
And with that she opened the door. Just as I was walking into Mickie's room, that guy was walking by, and it looked as if he was looking at me.

"Now who is this 'he' that you're talking about?" Mickie asked me in all curiosity.

"I don't know his name, but there was this really perfect guy, outside staring at me and walking my way." I responded.

"Maria you should've talked to him."

"Micks, you know how hard it has been for me to maintain a relationship, since the whole situation with Ted."

"Ria, that happened about a year ago, live a little."

"Mickie, have a heart! You know how I felt about him, after all, he was my _first_ husband.."

"I guess I can see where you're coming from, but I still think you should start dating, you know you've _always_ wanted a perfect family, and you can't start that alone."

"I _guess_ you're _kinda_ right.."

"_No_, Maria Kanellis, I _am_ right. Now let's go to the club and have some fun."

Mickie was eager to go so we left. And when we walked outside of the hotel room, The Perfect Guy was not there. He wasn't in the elevator. He also wasn't in the lobby. So far, So good. BUT then we got to the parking lot and that's when we saw him AND John Cena. This is bound to be terrible. Mickie has been in love with John since 5th grade. And John is talking to The Perfect Guy. Mickie is going to drag me over there with John and The Perfect Guy while she flirts with John... I just _know_ it.

"Omg Omg OMG! There's John!"

"I already know what to do Mickie." I said as I started walking in their direction.

"Wow, I didn't even need to beg this time!" Mickie said as she caught up with me and went right over to John.

That's when The Perfect Guy saw me. Again. This time we didn't have a choice but to talk.

"...Hey, didn't I see you earlier?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I _think_ so."

"Well I didn't get to introduce myself earlier, Hi, my name is Evan" He smiled and extended his hand. I have _never_ seen a more _perfect_ smile in my life, and I've seen _a lot _of smiles.

"I'm Maria." I smiled, then shook his hand. His skin was so smooth. "I've never seen you around here, where are you from?" I asked him.

He responded, "I'm from , Missouri. I'm here for the summer with my cousin John."

"John as in Cena?"

"Yes." Once he said that, I _KNEW_ this was going to be a LONG summer.

Mickie interrupted our brief conversation, "You guys ready to go yet?"  
What did she mean 'You Guys' I thought this was just a me and her thing. Not a Her, Me, John, & The Per- Evan thing.

I'm gunna _kill_ Mickie for this.

We were all in the car, and I had to sit by... You guessed it, Evan!

Yep. I was _definately_ gunna kill Mickie.

About 20 minutes later, we were at the club. It was crowded I tell you, CROWDED. We walked in there and almost _immediately_, Mickie wanted to dance. She didn't want to dance alone, and I knew who she wanted to dance with. I saw her talking to him and next thing you know she was on the dance floor with John. So, there I was. _Face to face_, _alone_, _silent_, with The Perf-, Evan. In a booth. This was awkward. _Really_ awkward, so I decided to make conversation with him.

"..So John's your cousin?"

"Yeah, He's like a best friend to me."

"Oh. Mickie's my best friend, she's like a sister to me."

"She seems cool. John talks about her _all_ of the time."

"Really? John is like the _only_ thing she talks about."  
"They look nice together." He said as we both looked over at them.

"Yeah, They do. I always told Mickie that, and I suggested that she asked him out, but she was like 'NOOO! Everyone knows that the boy asks the girl out!' She should just ask him out."

".._Or_ I could get John to ask her out, he was always afriad that she would reject him."

"Yeah, you should do that, it would stop her from dragging me into her Cena shananagins."

He laughed, "Did you _actually_ just say shannanagins?"

"_Yes_ I did." I began to laugh.

There was something, _something_ about him, that made me want to get to know him. Then out of the blue, he asked me a random question.

"I know this is comepletely irrelevant, but do you wanna go dance?" He asked, then looked down.

As he was looking down, he didn't notice that I blushed. "Sure." I smiled. We were really getting along. We walked onto the dancefloor. They were playing _American Trash _by Innerpartysystem. We were dancing. I was having fun, and I caught a glimpse of Mickie, she was smiling at us, because for the first time in a year I was _actually_ having fun with a guy. Then that song went off, and a slow song that I didn't know the name of came on. We interlaced hands. We both smiled. We both danced. Our bodies weren't quite touching, but we were pretty close. We were like this for a while, when our eyes met. My green eyes locked with his brown ones. I didn't realize how _gorgeous_ he was until that very moment. That _perfect_ moment. It was at that moment that John and Mickie came over and interrupted _our_ moment. Yeah Mickie should sleep with one eye open.

Mickie said, "We should go get something to eat. I'm getting hungry."

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry too." Evan added.

With that, we all left, and went to McDonald's.

**X~O~X~O**

While Evan and I were at the table, waiting for John and Mickie to bring us our food. I noticed John whisper something into Mickie's ear. She then made a shocked face. I wonder what he told her, I gotta remember to ask her when we get back to the hotel. Then they came back with our food.

**X~O~X~O**

We all went back to the hotel. Once we walked into the hotel lobby. John hugged Mickie. Evan looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, then he walked over to me and hugged me. I didn't want to let go. The way he held me close felt right. I hadn't felt this feeling in a while. I missed this feeling. But what was the name of this feeling? Oh. It was _love_. I missed being in love. And Evan, seemed like the perfect person to share this feeling with. Could I be in love again? No, No Maria, you just met him. But, I can _think_ that though, _right_? We were still hugging, and that's when our eyes met _again_. This time we both leaned in. And that's when... we _kissed_.

**A/N: Ooooohh! In the next chapter many things will happen, secrets will be revealed, Oh and what happened with Maria and Ted? You gotta read the next chapter to find out! Anyway, I had FUN writing this, because I am in love with this couple! **

**Peacee!,**

**Jordan**


	2. Satisfied

El-Oh-Ve-Ee

**Chapter 2; Satisfied.**

**EVAN'S POV**

* * *

I kissed her. I know I just met her, and I really don't know her, but it felt right. Obviously, she thought it felt right too, because she didn't pull away. She didn't stop kissing me. And this felt good. It felt right. Until John and Mickie came and interrupted that kiss. Mickie said, "Okay guys, we have to go." Maria looked up, or looked down rather, and said, "Kay." Maria and I hugged and exchanged numbers, as John and Mickie also hugged, and the two girls were off. John then looked at me as if I were on some kind of drug then said, "What the hell was that?"

I looked at him and said, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about.."

"What, because I kissed Maria?"

"YES."

"What's wrong with that? Do you like her or something?"  
"NO. I think of her as a sister, nothing more."

"Well then.. What's wrong with th-" Then I realized what he was talking about. How did I forget! I said, "Oh..." Then, John said, "Yeah.." And with that, I started walking back to my room.

**MARIA'S POV**

When we first walked in, I changed to my pj's, a shirt with Spongebob on it and matching shorts. I was quite the spongebob fan. I was tired from the 'dates' we just had. Mickie was starring at me, with a certain look that I've picked up on over these years, which usually meant something was going on, she wanted to tell me, but she wouldn't. Plus she was quiet, which was unusual. Then, I remembered what happened at McDonald's.

"Mickie, can I ask you something?"

"You just did.."

"Well Can I ask you something else?"

"You just did, Ria.."

"Can I ask two questions, Gosh Mickie, sometimes you're so complicated."

"Yeah, but that's better than being easy." she hissed.

"Excuse me, What?"

"You heard me Maria. That's better than being _easy._"

"What the hell is wrong with you Mickie? Why do you have an attitude all of a sudden?" I was in total shock. Never has Mickie said anything like this to me. Except for that one time in 9th grade.

_September 20th, 1996_

_It was Candice's 15th birthday, and everyone was there, including Randy. Everyone that was there was enjoying themselves. Maria was talking to her boyfriend, Dolph. He was hot, and he was popular, no doubt but, he wasn't so smart. They were talking, but then Candice came and said, "It's truth or dare time." Dolph followed Candice but, Maria stayed behind because a familiar voice came from behind her. "Maria, can I talk to you?" Maria turned around. What she turned around to was hot, popular and smart. But there was one problem, her best friend was in love with him. _

_Maria said, "Sure Randy." and walked over to him. _

_"Well Maria," He started and nervously continued, "I like this girl.. but I don't know how to tell her."_

_Maria was hoping he was talking about Mickie._

_"Just go up to her and tell her how you feel."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah." _

_Just as she finished saying that Randy pulled her in for a very unexpected kiss. Maria tried to pull away, and she finally did when she heard her best friend, Mickie, gasp. _

_"OMG Mickie, it's not what it looks like.. I swear.."_

_"I don't want to hear it Maria Kanellis." Mickie said, in a very teary voice. _

_"Mickie, I'm sor-"  
"I don't wanna hear it." Mickie ran off in tears. _

_Later that month Maria finnally got in touch with Mickie and comforted her, once she explained everything. But Mickie was still very upset with Maria. Eventually she got over it, because she couldn't keep a grudge forever, especially with her best friend._

"Mickie, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. But, you're starting to act a little slutty Maria."

"WHAT?, How?"

"Becuase you kissed a guy you JUST met."

"Well EXCUSE me Mickie, but you SLEPT with a guy that you had just met."

"That's not fair, I was drunk! You're sober."  
"Oh Mickie be quiet."

She stared at me for a while.

"DON'T TELL ME TO BE QUIET MARIA KANELLIS!"

I was shocked, but I was not about to let her yell at me like that, so in response I said, "HOW ABOUT SHUT UP THEN? DO YOU LIKE THAT BETTER?" Then I grabbed all of my stuff and stormed out of the room. I was not about to argue with her all night. It really was not worth it. But now where was I going to sleep? I would not sleep alone. I'm too paranoid to sleep alone. Then I remembered, _I have Evan's number_. Maybe, hopefully, he'll let me sleep in his room. This is kinda last minute, especially since it's 12:34 p.m. I called him, and he answered within a few rings.

"Uhhh.. Hello?" He asked, sounding as if he just woke up.

"Hey Evan, It's Maria."  
"Mari-, OH Maria. Hey, What's up?"  
"Mickie and I kinda got into a big argument and I don't have anywhere to sleep, so I was wondering if I could stay in your room for the night."

"So _that's_ why I heard yelling.. and.. Ummm..." He was kinda hesitant, I began to wonder if he even wanted to talk to me. Finally he responded, "Sure, you can stay. I'm in room 514."

I smiled, "Kay, I'll be there in like, 5 minutes."

"Okay. See Ya then." We both hung up. Then, I got on the elevator. I didn't have heels on this time, so I was safe. As I was walking into the elevator, I noticed someone also in there. They looked familiar. It was definately a guy..

"MARIA?"

"Umm.."  
"It's me, Cody!"

I looked up, "CODY? It's been SO long!"

"Hasn't it? I haven't seen you since high school. You still look the same."

"Yep, so do you."

"Wait.. Something's different about you.." He took another look at me. "YOUR HAIR! IT'S REDD! That's my second favorite color!"

"Haha. Cody, you haven't changed at all. Do you like my hair?"  
"Yeah, It's a little messy though, what have you been doing young lady?"  
"Nothing."

He raised his eyebrow at me, "Maria.."

"I swear I haven't been doing anything!" I put my hands up.

"Okay, I believe you, but you look exhausted."  
"That's because I am, and I'm upset."

"Why, What happened?"  
"Mickie and I got into an argument." I frowned. Next thing I know, I was being squeezed by him. Cody always gave the best hugs. I smiled as he released his grip.

"Thanks Cody."  
"No Problem Ria. Here's my number if you need _anything_. Okay?" He said as he gave me his number.

"Okay, Thanks Cody." Then The elevator stopped on the 5th floor and I walked out. "Bye."

I started looking for room 514.. I was walking down the hall.. 510.. 511.. 512.. 513.. Ahh there it was. Room 514. I knocked, and the door slowly opened.

"Hey Maria." He smiled and rubbed his eyes. It looked like he'd been up for 10 days.

"Sorry for interrupting your sleep.."

"It's okay." He smiled again. "Come in."

I walked into his hotel room. The first thing that I noticed was that it was _really_ dark, and the Tv was on. He was watching _Family Guy ._I've watched that show a few times, and it was _hilarious_.

He looked at me and said, "You already have your pajamas on, so just make yourself comfortable."

I listened. I got on the couch and began watching Tv.

Again he spoke, "You can sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"But it's your room.. That would be kinda rude if I just came in and slept in your bed while you sleep on the couch.."

"But I insist that you sleep on the bed."

This, us going back and forth, took place for what seemed like forever, but it was actually only 5 minutes. Then he just came out of nowhere and said, "How about we _both_ sleep on the bed? I know we just met, but we aren't getting anywhere with debating about who should sleep on the bed. Plus there's plenty of room.."

As soon as he said this I blushed, I never even thought about that. First I get a kiss, now we get to share a bed? I was excited.

At this point, all I could say was, "Sure."

At this, he smiled. Then we both got in the bed and watched _Family Guy_. It was that episode where Peter kept singing _The Bird Is The Word_ or _Surfin' Bird_. Whatever it was called, it was irritating as hell, yet funny at the same time.

The episode went off and slowly I began to go to sleep.

**EVAN'S POV**

Maria fell asleep on my arm. I didn't realize that she was sleep until Family Guy went off and I turned to ask what she thought about it. She was so beautiful, even while she slept. I began to go to sleep, when suddenly I heard a knock on the door.. But it was 1:00 in the morning, and who knocks on someones hotel room at this time of the hour? Well.. besides Maria, and she's in here. So who could it be? I walked to the door.

"Who is it?"

**A/N: Oooh.. Who is itt? :P Surprises Surprises. If you wanna be surprised then keep reading for the next chapter! **


End file.
